


Perfect Fit

by BirdOfHermes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: Thor buys Valkyrie some new outfits after a stop at a port on their way to earth. It yields some interesting results. Post Thor: Ragnarok. Thorkyrie/Valor fluff.





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> *FLIPS TABLE* WHY DOES THIS SHIP NOT HAVE MORE FANS?! MAN FUCK IT ENJOY SOME FLUFFY ASS SHIT MOTHERFUCKERS IT'S THORKYRIE/VALOR TIME.
> 
> *Hulks out*

_"I don't mind the sun sometimes_  
_The images it shows_  
_I can taste you on my lips_  
_And smell you in my clothes_  
_Cinnamon and sugary_  
_And softly spoken lies_  
_You never know just how ya look through other people's eyes..."_  
_-"Pepper" by The Butthole Surfers (A/N: Yes, that is really the name of the band...)_

Valkyrie wasn't used to visitors, and she never had been even back on Sakaar, much less on a ship containing the survivors of Asgard. Truthfully, aside from a polite nod or murmured greeting from the Asgardian commonfolk, she only had one visitor on a regular basis, and somehow he managed to surprise her every single time.

She heard his usual loud knocks reverberate through her quarters and shook her head, setting aside the paring knife and apple she'd been eating. She walked over to the door and it swooshed open to reveal the current King of Asgard, flashing her that winsome smile as he held a large paper bag in his well-muscled arms.

"Val," Thor said cheerfully. "You're finally awake. Good. I have something for you."

Valkyrie arched an eyebrow. "What would that be, your majesty?"

"Clothes," he said, and then brandished a hand at her room. "May I?"

"Clothes?" she replied, nodding. He came in and set the bag on her small round table near the wall. "You mean more borrowed hand-me-downs from the maidens of Asgard?"

"No. We found a port nearby and stocked up on supplies."

She gave a start. "What? Why didn't you come get me?"

Thor faced her as he started taking things out of the bag. "I did. I knocked for fifteen minutes straight and you didn't answer, then you yelled that you were going to castrate me and promptly fell back asleep."

She glared at him sourly. "Yes, well, if you had told me you were waking me up because you were stopping at a port, I'm sure I'd have changed my mind."

Thor stared right back at her. "I did. You still threatened to castrate me."

Valkyrie sighed and massaged her forehead with her palm."Fine. I had a rough night, alright? Hulk and I were training, and then we were drinking, and the rest is a blur."

She eyed the neatly folded items he'd laid on the table: a couple blouses, some dresses, a couple pairs of trousers, new boots, and--

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked, walking over. She held up an off-white silk camisole to her body and Thor coughed.

"I, uh, wasn't sure what sort of..." He made a vague gesture towards her chest. "...undergarments you preferred, so I got more than one."

She couldn't resist grinning at the clear discomfort in his voice. She'd never admit it out loud, but the fact that he was still modest in spite of being an all-powerful, ridiculously handsome god was charming. She put the camisole aside and picked up a plain black bra. Again, Thor coughed.

"That's, uh, that's apparently from earth. Some of the merchants happen to prefer them over the camisoles. It's Victoria's Secret."

"Boy," she said, admiring it in the mirror. "Must be a hell of a secret."

"I-If that doesn't fit, it's fine," Thor stammered, scratching the back of his neck and glancing elsewhere as she held it to her chest. "I'm sure one of the other ladies can find a use for it."

She chuckled and tossed it back down on the table. "Right. You didn't have to do this for me, you know."

Thor frowned. "Why not? No one wants to wear the same thing every day and you left Sakaar where all your things were. If we ever want to feel normal again, we have to start somewhere, right?"

She blinked at him, surprised at his intuition. "Yeah, I...guess you're right."

He smiled gently at her and she suddenly became interested in scooping up the clothes and putting them away in a drawer. "Thank you, majesty. What do I owe you for them?"

"No need," he said, handing her the trousers. "Loki rather cleverly cracked the safe in the Grandmaster's quarters, so we had some money, and then we bartered for everything else. I'd better get back and check on our heading with Heimdall. I'll see you at supper."

He flashed her another brilliant smile and disappeared out the door. Valkyrie let out a sigh and slumped onto her bed, pressing her hands over her eyes. "Bloody idiot. Of course he's sweet and thoughtful. Dammit."

-

The observation deck was a popular spot on the ship and Valkyrie didn't like crowds, so she often waited until most of the ship was asleep to star-gaze. It was set up like an auditorium with benches and had power shades that could adjust and offer magnification, coordinates, and other useful functions for education and scientific purposes.

She found Thor sitting on the center bench upfront with a mug of mead in his hand, watching the galaxy glide by with his lone eye. She wondered how hard it had been for him to master the change in depth perception, but he seemed to have caught on to the change rather quickly based on when they sparred. Hulk vigorously insisted on a rematch, but considering another battle between would tear the ship into hunks of metal, Thor declined, though he promised they'd fight again someday.

She swept down the stairs and sat next to him, reaching for his mead as soon as her curvy bottom touched the seat. He put up no fight; she'd done it often, sharing a drink with him when she didn't feel like wandering to the bar for her own.

"Majesty," Valkyrie said after a large sip.

"Val," he answered, still gazing out into the inky darkness of space. "Up late again, I see."

She shrugged. "What can I say? I'm nocturnal. What's your excuse?"

He shook his head slightly as she passed the mug back and took a sip. "Just can't seem to sleep."

"The burdens of a mighty king," she drawled, bumping his shoulder with hers. "Want to spar?"

"No, not right now, but thanks."

"Suit yourself, majesty."

They lapsed into a natural, comfortable silence for a bit. She hated admitting it, but he was good company. Sometimes he talked too much, but it was never about himself. He told her stories of earth and the adventures there with the curious earthlings. It was interesting to her, mostly because Loki often bragged about his many conquests to anyone who would listen and she never believed a word of it, but Thor's stories were grand and entertaining because she knew he was telling the truth. He didn't seem to have an untrustworthy bone in his body, which was how he'd won her over eventually.

"You know," she said, adding a sly edge to her voice as she cast a sidelong glance at him. "That brassiere fit disturbingly well."

Thor choked mid-sip. "It, uh, it did?"

"Yes. It made me wonder if the Lord of Thunder was paying closer attention to me than I thought."

Thor wiped his beard, drumming his fingers nervously on one knee. "I assure you it wasn't like that. I simply made an estimation, that's all."

"Really?" she said, standing to face him. "I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed."

He frowned, confused. "Why is that?"

"Well," she said, casually climbing into his lap and looping her arms around his neck. "I was thinking it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if the Lord of Thunder was checking me out occasionally. I dare say it would even be reciprocated. But now that I know the truth, I guess that's not going to happen, is it?"

Thor sat very still, the mead forgotten on the bench, his large hands at his sides, trying his hardest not to stare at her lips. "You want the truth?"

"If you don't mind."

"I think you are the most extraordinary woman I've ever laid eyes on," he murmured.

She chuckled and ran her fingers through his honey brown hair. "See? Now was that so hard, your majesty?"

She kissed him. He tasted of mead and sweetness and summertime. She groaned slightly and curled her tongue across his lower lip, tasting more. At her touch, his gigantic frame relaxed. She realized he'd been waiting for a sign of consent. Bless him.

He wrapped those powerful arms around her and ran his hands down her spine, sending delicious shudders over her skin as it rubbed against the blue silk. He opened his mouth wider to her and she drank him down, pressing into him more, her breath quickening with excitement. She slipped her fingers beneath his tunic and ran them over the carved muscles of his shoulders. She'd been wanting to do that for a long time.

He slid his hand up her neck until it cupped her chin, pulling away just enough to speak. "Val, I--"

"Shh," she whispered. "I know. It's been a while for me too. But I want this."

She smiled and wiggled her hips a bit, drawing a groan from him. "And I think it's pretty obvious that you do as well."

Thor smiled back and leaned his forehead against hers. "Point taken. Just one thing, though."

"Hmm?"

His eye twinkled dangerously as he stood with her still wrapped around him. "You're going to pay for calling me the Lord of Thunder."

"Looking forward to it, your majesty."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, these two are adorable and I am judging the MCU fandom so hard for not jumping on this ship. Whatever. More for me.


End file.
